


Oliver Queen is an Agent of Chaos

by BookofOdym



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Clark and Bruce want to add Hal to their relationship. Hal massively misunderstands the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew that Clark and Bruce were together, it was pretty obvious, they were like soulmates or something, destined to be together in every timeline in every universe. They were destined to be together and perfect as they were. 

It could only be the bad luck that Hal had been suffering from for most of his life that made him fall in love with both of them, and he cursed himself every single day. Any chance of having a relationship with either of them was, of course, impossible. Hal might have been pretty arrogant, but he could at least recognize when people were way out of his league. The idea of being in a relationship with both of them was a bad joke, the most that he could hope for was that they might look his way if they ever decided that they wanted a  threeway  (which was never going to happen because Diana was an option). 

So, Hal had every right to be pretty weirded out when he noticed Bruce watching him in the cafeteria of the Hall of Justice. Being Bruce, it was probably just him looking at the plate of calories that Hal had spent five minutes assembling and judging him silently like the body  shamer  he was, it also wasn’t anything new, given that Bruce distrusted everyone, and had spent an entire year after Hal came back from the dead keeping an eye on him. 

Superman watching Hal had been more of a surprise, the two of them had been given monitor duty together, and Hal had spent the entire time trying to ignore just how blue Clark’s eyes were and how they seemed to be roaming all over him. 

Needless to say, Hal immediately went to Ollie with his concerns, bursting into the archer’s home during his alone time with Dinah. Oliver had given him a key, although he had long since learned to regret that decision. 

“I think there’s a traitor in the League!” He said by way of greeting as Dinah rushed to finish buttoning up her shirt and Oliver shot an arrow at him. The rubber duckie arrow bounced harmlessly off of Hal’s head, and he barely took any notice of it. “We need to do some investigating. Me, you, and maybe  Dibny  if he’s trustworthy.” 

“Honey,” Dinah said, as kindly as she could. She looked concerned, as she often did when Hal told her his ideas. “Why do you think there’s a traitor in the League?” 

“Because!” he pointed at her triumphantly, and Oliver quickly batted his arm down. “Bruce and Clark have been watching me, and I was trying to figure out why, and I think they know someone is secretly working against the League, and they think that it’s me because...” at this point, he ran his fingers through the hairs at his temples to indicate Parallax. “So, basically, we need to find who the real traitor is to prove that it isn’t me.” 

“There are a lot of different reasons they might have been watching you,” Dinah tried, she already had some idea, since both of them had mentioned Hal in therapy sessions. It was with a sense of dawning horror that she realized that doctor-patient confidentiality meant it was impossible to stop him. 

“Nah, Hal’s right,” Oliver chimed in, like the agent of chaos that he was, he was already dressed and ready to go, “you joining us on this one, Pretty Bird?” 

Dinah personally thought that she would rather do almost anything else with her time than help her husband and his best friend break into the Trinity’s secret meeting room in search of ‘evidence,’ especially since she was probably going to have to warn Bruce, Clark, and Diana of the plan. “I’m pretty tired, you two have fun though.” 

The archer looked affronted. “We’re not going to have fun! We have to prove that Hal’s innocent beyond any reasonable doubt!” 

“Sure,” she replied, waving them away, “good luck then.” 

* * *

 

The topic of the day: Hal Jordan. The question of the day: Why was it so difficult to talk to him? Bruce and Clark had reconvened to the Star Chamber to discuss the matter, although Bruce had several objections, most notably, he felt that it was inappropriate to have the discussion where they had meetings about the fate of the League and of the world. It would be far better to discuss adding another person to their relationship in the privacy of one of their own homes, or at least, he argued, somewhere where Diana wasn’t likely to walk into the room at any moment. 

“You have dozens of family members running around your house at any given moment, Bruce, at least we know that Diana would keep quiet.” 

Bruce sighed dramatically. “We don’t even know if Hal would be interested, he disappeared before I could even talk to him earlier.” 

Superman squeezed his shoulder. “All we can do is  ask,  we can’t do anything about what he decides.” 

“Or, he already knows how we feel, and is trying to avoid having to deal with it.” 

“I... don’t think that’s likely,” Clark told him with a strained smile, it was difficult to find a polite way to say that he thought that Hal Jordan was too oblivious to figure anything out. He dropped a comforting kiss onto Bruce’s lips. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to him about this.” 

Bruce gave a rare smile, which was unusual for him, and made Clark’s heart melt every single time he saw it, leaning forward so that he could press their lips together again. Both of them groaned into a kiss. 

Unfortunately for them, that was the moment that Bruce’s communicator vibrated, forcing them to fall apart. 

“Hello, Batman,” came the Martian Manhunter’s low voice, “I wished to inform you that I just discovered the Green Arrow attempting to gain access to your account, I assume that you wish to deal with this yourself.” 

Bruce sighed. “We’ll continue our discussion later, Clark. Dinner tonight?” 

“Sure, want me to walk with you?” 

Bruce nodded, opening the door for them to leave. 

Neither of them was expecting to see Hal Jordan standing right outside, attempting to hide a crowbar construct behind his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Under any other circumstance, this would have probably been good fortune, Hal was right there, Hal who had seemed to be avoiding them, or at the very least uncomfortable with them, for so long. They could have told him everything at that moment and would have done so. But Hal had been caught, caught red-handed, trying to break into their meeting room, which could have meant only one thing. He was involved in whatever Ollie was planning.  

When whatever spell had been cast over them was broken, Hal was the one who moved first, forgetting until the last moment that running just made him look even more guilty. He made a mad dash towards the door. The sudden movement snapped Bruce out of it too, and he shot a line out towards the Lantern, which wrapped around his waist, and miraculously stopped him minutes before he reached the teleporters.  

“What’s Queen planning?” Bruce growled, Oliver Queen had always been one of the members of the League who were most against the Trinity taking a higher role in the League. The others being Arthur, who felt that he should have been included, and some of the other founders, who disliked being kept out of the decision-making process. Oliver had stated (shouted really) on numerous occasions, that they were treating the group like a dictatorship and the Justice League should be better than Nazis.  

Hal tended to look uncomfortable at that point, and whisper to him that Bruce was Jewish and that really, Oliver had been told multiple times to be careful with that comparison, but would then agree that he thought the League should be a democracy when Oliver rounded on him.  

Bruce wouldn’t be a surprise if today weren’t some kind of protest about keeping secrets. But at the same time, it was Oliver they were dealing with here, and it was entirely possible that he had broken into Bruce’s computer to check his schedule, suspicious that Bruce had told him that he had appointments on the day of every party, gala and business lunch. Bruce had been lying, but only because Oliver couldn’t take a hint.  

He didn’t know what he was expecting out of Hal, who was loyal to the fault and had once joined Oliver and Barry in leaving the League after they had quarreled with Diana, despite admitting that his friends were in the wrong and having done nothing wrong himself. Whatever he had expected from Hal, it wasn’t his eyes widening in horror. “It’s not Ollie!” He exclaimed. “He has nothing to do with your investigation!”  

Bruce had no idea what Hal meant by ‘investigation’ but thought that Oliver definitely had a lot to do with whatever it was. Hal probably wasn’t aware that his friend had also been caught.  

Since it was already clear that they weren’t going to get much out of Hal like this, Bruce pulled on the rope, tugging the Lantern across the floor in the direction of the room where J’onn was waiting with Arrow. He raised his brow when Bruce approached but said nothing, he must have realized that Hal being involved made total sense.  

* * *

 

Hal was amazed that Oliver had managed to talk his way out of that one, Bruce had swooped into the room grumpily, making threats about suspending them from the League, and had prepared to begin his interrogation, and Oliver had just smiled his dumb playboy smile. He informed Bruce that he knew that Bruce was lying about not being able to make it to the party tomorrow night and that he should hurry and find a Plus One because he was expected.  

“Also,” he’d said, glancing towards Hal. “I lied to Hal. He didn’t know why we came. I told him there was an emergency.”  

Hal didn’t know why Ollie had lied for him, sure, he was grateful, but if anything it had seemed to make Bruce even more suspicious of him. Batman had gritted his teeth, shot one final glare at Hal, and left the room.  

“Do you think the traitor could be you, but only when you’re asleep?” Oliver asked when they were back on solid earth.  

It wasn’t an option that he had considered before, but now he was thinking about it and didn’t like how likely it seemed. “Did you find something, then?” He asked.  

“Well, Double M stopped me before I could get too far, but I got some concerned emails from Superman. Apparently, he’s worried that you’re sleeping on the breakroom table a lot.”  

Crap. Was it possible that someone was controlling Hal’s mind when he slept on the Watchtower, making him sleepwalk to restricted rooms and access secrets? Hal made a mental note not to sleep until his investigation was over.  

“But,” Ollie continued, “I also found a note about Luthor trying to buy out Kord Industries so you might want to talk to Ted first. So I think you should come to the party tomorrow.”  

Hal made a face, remembering the last time Ollie had invited him to one of these things. He’d found that Jack was also there, because of his role as a District Attorney, and they had spent an entire evening trying to pretend that the other didn’t exist.  “But I have Ted’s number, I can just call him.”  

Arrow held up his finger. “Except. That way, I don’t get you out of the house, and you don’t wake up tomorrow morning in bed with a billionaire and with a pounded ass.”  

“You want me to seduce Ted?”  

Ollie glanced at him. “Well, it’s not exactly a bad idea. He might talk to you. We just need to make you look bangable.”  

Hal had several objections to this plan, one of which was that he liked to imagine that he already looked bangable. “What about his heart, though?” Was the concern that he voiced.  

Oliver snorted. “He’s not going to have a heart attack because of that, Jordan.”

* * *

 

Clark had put a certain amount of effort into looking as plain as possible. Even though he was aware he was going to a fancy party, and more importantly, Lois knew that he was going to a fancy party, and had informed him in no uncertain terms that she would not be seen with him if he wore one of his work suits, when the time came, he ended up just pulling one of his work suits out of the closet anyway.  

It wasn’t like he needed to do anything else, he was just going as a reporter because Oliver Queen’s galas were the most extravagant of the year, and someone needed to be there to report his drunken exploits. Clark had never liked that, dragging his friends in the media, but both Bruce and Ollie had insisted that it helped them maintain a secret identity.  

He tried not to look at Bruce too much. Bruce had brought Diana as a date, and she looked beautiful in a red satin dress, it had a slit up the side, which revealed one of her muscular legs. Bruce couldn’t really invite Clark as his date, sure, they were acquaintances, but them developing a close relationship would be looked on with scrutiny, and it was far more believable for Bruce Wayne to bring a beautiful diplomat like Diana.  

Sighing, he let his eyes travel across the room, watching the different guests. That was when he spotted Hal. He was somewhat shocked to see the Lantern at an event like this but found himself migrating towards him anyway. It looked like Hal was searching the room for someone too, and maybe Clark could help.  

As he approached, he tried to ignore the way that it seemed like Hal’s suit was cut to draw attention to his ass. Clark reminded himself that Green Lantern’s costume hung to his body like a second skin, so he had seen it all before. Hal adamantly refused to wear a cape, citing The Incredibles of all things and insisted on flying in the most ridiculous poses, all of which seemed to show off his ass. Luckily for the universe, Parallax hadn’t had the same issue with capes, so the League hadn’t been distracted when fighting him.  

 “Looking for someone?” Clark asked, wincing when his voice came out far higher than he intended. That definitely gave his thoughts away.  

He could see Hal’s shoulders jump up in surprise. He only calmed down when he saw who it was. “Have you seen Ted?”  

“Ted?” Clark asked, uncertainly, he’d never really thought that Hal had very much to do with Blue Beetle.  

“Oliver wants me to seduce him,” Hal said, as if it explained anything, although it did make Clark’s heart jump into his throat, “but I don’t really think I want to.”  

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. It was stupid to expect Hal to avoid sleeping with other people, especially since neither Clark or Bruce had been able to have a conversation about their feelings with him, but if Oliver was trying to set him up with other people... they had to move fast. “Well, you don’t have to. Ollie’s not exactly known for his matchmaking skills anyway.” He flicked out his tongue to wet his lips.  

Hal nodded. Going back to watching the crowd, although he seemed to freeze after a moment. “My brother’s here, probably not a good idea to flirt with a guy with him around, anyway.”  

Bruce, being Bruce, chose that moment to show up. “What are you doing here?” His voice came from behind them, and both men whirled around to look at him.  

“Hello, Hal,” Diana laughed, “you’re not wearing your flight jacket today?” Hal had a tendency to replace suit jackets with his father’s jacket if he felt that he could get away with it.  

“Oliver said I didn’t look bangable in it,” Hal replied, not hearing the strangled sound that formed in Bruce’s throat.  

Diana nodded sagely as if what he said had made any sense. “In that case, I met a very nice gentleman earlier this evening, and I’d be happy to introduce...”  

“No!” Bruce and Clark shouted together, completely caught up in the moment.  

 Moments later, Bruce coughed, realizing that he’d just overstepped his bounds. “We have a meeting at six in the morning tomorrow, you should restrain yourselves.”  

“We do?” Jordan asked, sounding horrified.  

“It wasn’t in the schedule,” Diana added.  

“It’s an emergency meeting. We need to discuss...” Bruce trailed off, not sure what excuse he could give.  

Clark rushed to take over, remembering one of his most recent battles. “Luthor’s recent visit to Modora, yeah, we’ve discovered evidence of an alliance.” He stuttered a bit over the next part. “You should come to the farm afterward, for lunch.”  

Hal turned white. “We’re having a six-hour meeting? I have to call Carol.”  

“Well,” Clark whispered, staring at his retreating back, “at least we’ve got him for lunch.”  

He tried not to notice the way that Ted Kord, having seen Hal across the room, excitedly clapped him on the back and drew him into a conversation.  

Bruce sighed. “I’ll call him tomorrow morning and tell him the meeting’s canceled.” 


	3. Chapter 3

John Stewart was working late. This wasn’t anything particularly new, he worked late so often that it often worried his Lantern colleagues, from his point of view if you loved your job you never worked a day in your life, but Hal tended to respond that that was fine, it was him working nights they had a problem with.  

“John!” A voice called from the hallway.  

“Hello, Hal,” he replied, not even bothering to look up, he’d known Hal long enough to recognize his voice, “I don’t mind you visiting, but I should remind you that my identity is public and you wear a tiny mask. If you come too often, someone will figure out your identity.”  

“Building’s empty, it’s nearly midnight. You should go home too.” Hal informed him, but contrary to his words, he sat down on John’s desk. John sighed as his paperwork crumpled under his partner’s ass. “I need your help,” Hal said after a pause.  

John did glance up at that, mostly to confirm that Hal wasn’t in uniform. It wasn’t a surprise for Hal to ask his help with something, but when it did happen, he tended to come in the window and was in full costume. But Hal was wearing an expensive looking suit, without his flight jacket. It was something that he would never have picked out for himself and could only have come from Oliver Queen. “I’m not going to agree to be your date at Ollie’s thing because everyone else said no.”  

“That’s not- I came from there!” Hal stuttered. “And you would be my first choice, only he said bringing a date would make Ted nervous.”  

“Ted?” John asked since Hal was making even less sense than usual.  

He didn’t understand things any better after his partner launched into a long explanation about Bruce and Clark thinking he was a traitor and watching him, and how Oliver was helping him prove his innocence.  

“You want me to help you investigate too?”  

“Well yes, but-” Hal bit his lower lip.  

“Want me to talk to Bruce about it?” That had mostly been a joke, but Hal looked up at him sharply. 

“I don’t need you to fight with Bruce over me.” He said, staring into the darkest corner of the room for a few moments. “He was acting pretty weird tonight, though.”  

“Bruce regularly runs around in a bat costume, you should be used to him being weird.”  

“Hm. You have a point. But he was going on about having a meeting tomorrow. Six in the morning to midday. But my issue is: I called Carol. She says I’m fired if I miss a single flight tomorrow.”  

John knew instantly what Hal had come to ask him. “Sorry, but I can’t go instead, I have a pretty big meeting tomorrow. We’re securing a new deal.”  

“Then why aren’t you sleeping!” Hal gripped both sides of his face, staring deep into his eyes. “You need to sleep.” Maybe that would get the message across.  

“Plus, Kyle has a deadline tonight,” John continued, ignoring his advice. Hal practically deflated the moment that John said that, he collapsed backward with a groan and only ten years of experience allowed John to rescue his coffee. “You could ask Guy?” He offered.  

“You really think that’s a good idea?”  

John did. Mostly because he was secretly amused by how much Guy enjoyed annoying Bruce. He couldn’t tell Hal that, though. “It’s better than being fired, isn’t it?”

* * *

 

Bruce was tired when he stepped out of the Monitor Room at five the next morning, he had had a long night patrolling Gotham, and then he had been scheduled for Monitor Duty. He really just wanted to crawl into bed. But no, he reminded himself, he needed to call Hal before he slept, he needed to clear things up.  

Someone greeted him. Someone who had a too bright smile on their face for how early it was. Someone who Bruce had hoped he would never have to see again.  

Someone who closely resembled an anthropomorphic dog.  

G’nort Gneesmacher.  

“Hey, Bats!” G’nort said excitedly. “Guy said you guys needed a Lantern for a meeting, so I came bright and early, I thought we could talk about makin’ Justice League Antartica a thing again.”  

Bruce considered opening the airlock. It would be a quick and easy death at least. Especially compared to talking with the alien for several hours.  

It wasn’t hard to figure out what had happened. Carol had taken an issue with such a long last-minute meeting, and Hal had asked either John or Kyle to take over for him. John or Kyle had been busy and had suggested Guy, who absolutely would not waste a quarter of the day in a pointless meeting, and they had ended up in their current situation.  

“Clark,” he had growled into his communicator, as soon as he had gotten away from the alien, “we have a problem, the Lanterns have figured out how to delegate.”

* * *

 

Hal was just stripping off his flight suit after his last test flight of the day, wondering what he should do about lunch (he did think about taking Clark up on his offer, but figured that that was conditional on him actually going to the meeting). However, he was drawn out of his thoughts when one of the other pilots to come bursting into the room, yelling something about Bruce Wayne being there.  

Hal thought that there was no way that he wasn’t being suspended from the League as he headed towards the breakroom. Worse, apparently, Bruce had asked for him by name, as Kaminski leaned in and whispered something about his sugar daddy. In the most likely scenario, Guy had mooned Bruce and Batman had decided that he wanted to punish both of them. Either that or the ‘meeting’ had actually been an interrogation, and now that he had skipped it, they were certain that he was the traitor.  

He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that Clark was there too, Clark being there did not improve his chances. This was definitely Good Cop, Bad Cop.  

Unfortunately for him, whether because the floor had creaked imperceptibly under his feet, or because Clark could hear his heartbeat, the man looked up before he had formed a plan. It was a surprise when Clark beamed at him. “Hey, Sugar, we were worried that you were gonna skip out on lunch, so we brought it to you.”  

Hal shot a quick glance at Bruce, trying to discern if he shared those feelings, but the man looked even grumpier than usual.  

“You hungry?” Clark asked, and his smile only grew wider when Hal’s stomach betrayed him, grumbling loudly for all to hear.  

“Obviously he’s hungry,” Bruce grunted. “An hour to get to Ferris Air, with the first flight of the day at 6:30. He must have had breakfast at five.”  

That was a little weird, but not the part that Hal picked up on. “If you know my flight schedule so well, then why are you scheduling meetings when I’m at work?”  

“I had... reasons.”  

Apparently, Bruce was not going to elaborate.  

But aside from that, it was a pretty nice lunch. Bruce had been friendly, for him, Clark had apparently heard that he was skipping meals, and had responded by forcing entirely too much food on him, and the two had invited him out for friendly drinks on Friday. Hal thought about bringing John along.  

Everything had been perfect until he had gotten a text from John. “So, about your traitor?” It read. 


	4. Chapter 4

By the time that Hal had arrived at John's apartment and had swung his legs over the balcony, Oliver was already there, which meant that Hal was late. The archer had opened up the fridge and was drinking down one of John's beers.

"Hey, Hal!" He called when Hal had opened the sliding doors, chucking a second beer at the Lantern, Hal, by some miracle, managed to catch it. "Johnny's still working on some files."

Files? John was working on files? Hal could have slapped himself. John hadn't slept that week, but he was a perfectionist, and piling more work onto him could only result in him getting even less sleep. "I'm gonna go talk to him," Hal murmured, "and apologize," but before he arrived at the door John was already coming out of his study, carrying papers under his arms.

"You're late," John commented mildly, placing a hand on Hal's shoulder, "is everything okay?" He asked, concern seeping into his voice.

Hal shook his head, trying to indicate that everything was fine. It was only when John gripped his shoulder more tightly that he realized that that was a mistake. "Trying to tell Clark that you need to leave is just difficult, he looks really disappointed. I ended up feeling guilty, so I told him that it was an emergency, but then he decided that he wanted to come along. I had to tell him that it was a family thing."

John shook his head, dumping a pile of papers into Hal's arms. "Alright then, first, I asked around about people who might have been acting strangely recently."

Hal nodded slowly.

"Oliver, as it turns out, was right at the top of that list."

"Ollie always acts weird, though."

Apparently, Arrow took offense at that and showed his displeasure by picking up a pillow from the couch and pitching it at Hal's head.

"But," John just decided to ignore them and continued his speech, at some point you just had to block out the two's immaturity. "We also have Booster and Beetle, Grant Emerson, Diana insists that Clark and Bruce are acting strange but..."

"Emerson?" Hal asked, as usual, he was focusing on entirely the wrong part of the information he was given. "When did Neal get a kid?" He turned to Ollie. "How late is too late to send your enemy a 'congrats on your new baby' card?"

Oliver pretended to think about it. "Well, you're within eighteen years, so you'll probably be fine."

John had three or four issues with this new conversation, two of which were that Grant Emerson was the nephew of the man in question and that if Doctor Polaris received a card like that there was no way that he wouldn't break out of prison. He didn't mention them, though, because there were far more essential things for them to discuss. "Wally, Barry, and Arthur have all given cause for suspicion in the last month as well. Of course, this would all be a lot easier if I could cross-reference this with Batman and Superman's list."

Oliver took another swig of his beer before addressing Hal again. "You get anything out of Supes during your... thing earlier?"

Hal shook his head. "Only an offer to get drinks with him and B later."

"Sounds boring," Oliver said bluntly, even as John tried to shush him. "Spending the evening with the two biggest wet blankets in the League."

Hal would have made an effort to defend them but was stopped when John addressed him. "Think you'll be able to get anything out of them?"

"I'm not sure. I think we've established that neither of them trusts me." He trailed off. "Wait, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with."

John shook his head. "I actually have a date tonight, maybe next time."

Hal almost passed out from the shock.

But that meant that he had a new problem, Hal would have to deal with being the third wheel. He turned to Arrow, looking hopeful.

Oliver sighed. "I'm free tonight. Don't worry. I'll liven things up."

* * *

 

Oliver, Bruce thought, with annoyance bubbling through him, was not supposed to be here. It was basic manners to avoid inviting more people without asking. Hal should have known better.

He supposed they would have to count themselves lucky that they hadn't wound up with every single member of the League in the bar with them.

Clark rubbed a soothing hand over his back as they watched the pair together. As he got progressively drunker, Arrow was also getting louder and more vitriolic, which was drawing the ire of some of the other patrons in the bar. Hal, for his part, was running around trying to keep his friend from starting a bar fight.

It was a far cry from their original plan, which had mainly consisted of taking Hal out somewhere nice after their drink, spoiling him, weathering his inevitable sugar daddy jokes, and potentially convincing Hal to join them in their joint bed for the night.

Something inside Bruce snapped as he stood up, striding purposefully over to the crowd at the other side of the bar. "You,"  he growled low in his throat as he wrapped an arm around Hal.

He dragged the pilot towards the men's bathroom without much difficulty and leveled a glare at him.

"Are you crazy?!" Hal was yelling. "Ollie's about to get the shit kicked out of him."

"I highly doubt that Clark would allow that to happen," Bruce said as mildly as he was able to, even as he was blocking the only exit. "You and I have a lot to discuss."

Given that he was about to accuse Hal of being well aware of his and his boyfriend's feelings, and avoiding them because of it, it was a total surprise when Hal blurted out: "I know, okay, I know you still don't trust me. I know you think I'm one bad day away from becoming Parallax again."

It was probably the first time that Bruce had actually been stunned into silence. He stood there for several moments before finally managing, "You think this is about Parallax?"

"Well," Hal shrugged. "I guess there could be like a thousand different reasons why you don't trust me, but that seems like the big one."

Thoughts were whizzing around Bruce's head at a million miles a minute. Hal thought that they didn't trust him. Hal thought that he had been invited tonight because Bruce wanted to interrogate him.

Later, Bruce would give a lot of different reasons for what he did next: wanting to prove the other man wrong, wanting him to be quiet, just wanting to kiss him at that moment. But he knew instantly that he'd made a mistake.

The way that Hal froze the moment that he pressed their lips together proved it, the way that he mumbled a quiet question about Clark proved it, and the way that the escaped through the bathroom window, shouting a vague excuse about the Guardians proved it too.

Now Bruce had to tell Clark he'd lost the Lantern.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark had not been pleased when Bruce told him what had happened. He hadn’t been angry. Clark was only rarely, if ever, angry, but he was clearly and obviously disappointed. If Bruce had waited, his eyes said, they could have talked to Hal together, and Hal would have been far more likely to believe their proposal if they had given it to him together.  

“Bruce,” he had sighed, keeping one hand clamped around Oliver’s collar since the archer had yet to give up his goal of antagonizing everyone in the bar. “You knew that if we moved too fast, we’d end up scaring Hal off. You were the one who said we would need to move slowly.”  

Bruce grunted. “I did say that,” was all he said in response. Really, he already knew that there was no excuse for the way that he had acted.  

“Not to mention,” Clark continued in the same soft voice that he always used, “the way you did it he probably thought you were suggesting an affair, and you know he’d never go along with that.”  

“I am aware of that fact,” Bruce replied shortly. “The problem is figuring out where he might have gone. Will he have gone to Coast City.”  

That was the best place for them to start searching for him. Hal could go anywhere in the universe, and chances were that they would probably have to bring in John and Guy to scan for him, but they didn’t want to start searching in far-flung places only for it to turn out that he was sulking at home.  

A blur of blue and red was the only indication that Clark had gone to check, and Bruce glared down at Oliver, who had been left sprawled on the floor.  

The archer was already watching him, though, and his eyes were hard and steely. “What did you do to Hal?” He snapped.  

* * *

 

Clark was in Coast City within seconds, but the light in the window of Hal’s apartment was dark, uncertain if Hal might have just gone to bed, so he slipped inside. The apartment was empty. Not just of Hal himself, but most of the basic amenities of modern life. There was no computer, no television, and the bookshelf only had three books (The Brothers Karamazov, which might have been in Russian, a book on Aeronautical Engineering, and one particularly dog-eared copy of A Christmas Carol). It was clear that Hal’s life in space had left him little connection to Earth, and Clark felt a pang in his heart at the thought that Hal could just leave them at any time.  

“Barry,” Clark said to himself, shaking his head, that was defeatist thinking. Hal wouldn’t have necessarily gone to space. It would make sense that he wouldn’t have wanted to be alone, and might have wanted to talk things through with someone who wasn’t drunk and trying to fistfight everyone right of Lenin. With that in mind, Clark started flying towards Central City.  

Barry hadn’t seen the Lantern either though, in fact, he looked decidedly upset that they had lost his friend. “What did Bruce do?!” He demanded, already pulling a brown coat onto his shoulders. Clark wasn’t sure if he was going to look for Hal himself, or if he was going to fight Bruce. Possibly Barry was still undecided on that himself.  

In an effort to steer him towards the previous option, Clark decided to avoid telling him exactly what happened. No, he couldn’t see an explanation that involved Bruce dragging Hal away to yell at him putting Barry’s worries to rest. He cut the account down to only a few short lines. “We were trying to ask Hal out, I think he might have misunderstood.”  

Barry clearly didn’t understand either. “Wait,” he asked, “aren’t you two together? Clark, I don’t understand.”  

Clark shot him a look, before shaking his head, and sighing, he didn’t have time to explain the concept of polyamory to Barry. “Can you just tell me if you see him, okay?”  

* * *

 

Kilowog had found a nice rock to sit on, several miles away from the Living Quarters of the rest of the Green Lantern Corps. He often liked to spend some time away from his fellow Lanterns, he enjoyed their company and considered them friends, but his species were telepaths and being in a large group of people and feeling unable to connect with any of them could sometimes be overwhelming.  

If Kilowog had heard the rustle of leather before he sat down, he might have found somewhere else, but he didn’t, so he sat down expecting peace and quiet, only to be joined by Hal Jordan. A very drunk Hal Jordan.  

“Hey Kil,” Jordan slurred, bringing a bottle of fizzy pink liquid to his lips and drinking it down. “Looking for some company?”  

Kilowog was not, in fact, looking for some company. Although he might have said yes, had Hal not been drunk, and had his voice not taken on a decidedly flirtatious tone when he asked that question. Hal could be quiet, and he had been good company before, but that was while he was sober. If there was one thing that Kilowog did not want to do, it was explaining the issues with their size difference to a drunk Earthman. They had had sex before, but it had required both of them having a lot of self-control. “What’ve you been drinking?” He asked, carefully removing the bottle from Hal’s grip.  

“Khundish Ale!” Hal beamed. “I was just passing Khundia and picked up twenty.”  

“Ya mean that planet full of people who want ta kill ya?”  

Hal nodded, and for the first time, Kilowog noticed the bruises that had started forming on his face. He’d gotten into a fight to get that Alcohol for sure. “I think it’s time for ya to go home, Jordan. I’m calling your partner.”  

“No...” Hal said weakly. “John’s on a date.”  

Kilowog thought that John would be willing, even if he was somewhat annoyed, to cut off a date in order to help his friend. But Hal was adamant, so he sighed, pulling him loosely into a one-armed hug.  

“Hows about ya tell me what happened.” He tried. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ring, locate Hal Jordan," John spoke into his ring.

_ Unable to locate Lantern Jordan, his ring has been removed and left in his quarters. _

John looked up from his finger and gave the two men in front of him a stern look. "What did you do?" John asked, looking directly at Bruce. He had not been pleased to get dragged away from his date because they'd scared Hal off.

"That's not your business," Bruce growled back at him, he hated how easily John read the situation and realized that he was at fault.

"Where is he?" Clark asked, rubbing circles on Bruce's back to calm him, didn't want to get into a fight with one of the only people who might know where Hal was.

"He's back at HQ, which means he's definitely on Oa, but we don't know where."

Clark brightened up instantly. "Which means that I just have to go to Oa, circle the planet a few times, and then we've found him."

Stewart's face turned hard. "Even if we ignore the fact that Hal only goes off the grid like this when he doesn't want to be found, people outside the corps aren't exactly welcome on Oa."

So the Lanterns were more likely to fight them than help them find Hal. That was still no reason for them not to go. Bruce came up with a plan in a matter of moments, lifting his eyes up to see that Clark was already watching him.

The Kryptonian nodded, turning to John with a bright smile that was obviously fake. "Thank you for all your help."

John narrowed his eyes at them, suspiciously. "I mean it guys, don't go."

* * *

 

They landed on Oa less than an hour later, a small cloud of dust forming under Clark's feet. Bruce pulled off his breathing device before speaking.

"If we don't find Jordan within half an hour, we find Kyle, he's more likely to help us than Stewart, and probably knows all of Jordan's hiding places."

Clark wasn't really listening, he aimed a friendly wave at a passing Lantern who looked like nothing so much as a werewolf. The werewolf Lantern snarled back at them in response.

"John was right about them being unfriendly," Clark said, lowering his hand.

"Essentially, we have three different categories of Green Lanterns here. Those who are loyal to Jordan, and wouldn't give up his location for any reason; those who were hurt some way by Parallax, who might be willing to help us, but wouldn't if they knew why we were here; and those who are loyal to the Guardians and don't want outsiders here at all."

"And some," a gravelly voice came from behind them, "who come under all three categories."

Both men turned to see a gigantic, rocky fist heading towards them. It moved too fast for a human to dodge, but, Bruce didn't think that the speed was enhanced by the alien's ring. Clark rushed in front of Bruce, using his chest to shield Bruce from the force of the blow.

"Some come under all three categories?" An alien resembling a humanoid bird spoke up, he had been in the background the entire time and was probably the rocky alien's companion. "Think, Hannu. Do you come under all three?"

Hannu seemed to think about it for a moment. "Maybe."

"Allow me to rephrase. Are you loyal to Jordan?"

The stony giant growled, he was done with this conversation. Without any more words, he turned back to the two intruders. "Hey, where'd they go?"

* * *

 

Clark had tucked Bruce under his shoulder as they ran in a random direction, but everywhere they went, different Lanterns shouted out to point out the intruders. Clark was working very hard to keep bolts of green energy from hitting his boyfriend, but they had nowhere to go, and there was seemingly no end to the swarm of Lantern's now chasing after them.

He was about to suggest that they call off this whole thing and wait until they saw Hal on Earth when a hand shot out and dragged them into a building.

"You," Kilowog said, enunciating his words in a way that was very dangerous, hustling into what looked like a kitchen, but probably hadn't been cleaned in years. Food slopped over the top of the stove, it had probably once been some kind of congealed stew but wasn't that anymore. Stew, that was, it was definitely still congealed. "You will fix this."

Hal had moved the table right over to one of the counters, and was fumbling with a cupboard, he managed to get it open but overbalanced and toppled off of the table.

All three men (or man-like aliens) ran forward to catch him, but Kilowog was the one who made the save. "I told ya no Bolovaxian booze when yer this drunk. ...Or ever come ta think about it, given that it'd kill ya."

Hal made a noise that sounded like a complaint.

"No, that is not a dare. And ya shouldn't let other Lanterns dare ya to eat things, this is why you keep ending up in medical."

Bruce fought not to roll his eyes, Hal was known for being stupid, stubborn and hardheaded, but he thought that he could have done without finding out just how stupid, stubborn and hardheaded he really was.

"Look," Kilowog turned to them. "He's only like this because of ya, so it's up to ya to get him into his bed. On Earth. Without any schmumbuzzling."

"We wouldn't, sir," Clark said placatingly.

"He's got more stashed in his personal pocket dimension, so yer gonna have to keep an eye on him." Clark nodded, and Bruce tried not to take notice of how Kilowog hadn't addressed him at all in the last several minutes.

Hal was passed over to Clark, and Bruce advanced on them, brushing a hand over the curls of Hal's hair. "Jordan?" He asked softly, Hal squirmed away.

Kilowog's solid black eyes turned to him. "I don't have ta tell ya that if you upset him again ya answer ta me, do I, Batman?"

Bruce thought that if he ever hurt Hal again, he'd be answering to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Carting an obviously intoxicated Hal Jordan home was difficult, especially considering the fact that it took them several hours to even be given permission to return to their own planet, the Guardians weren’t exactly pleased with Clark and Bruce’s presence on Oa, and they were all totally willing to take Hal’s lack of ability to defend them as a valid reason to lock both of them up in the Sciencells for the night. 

The situation had only finally been dealt with (because who would have guessed that Guy Gardner enjoyed making everything worse) when John Stewart had arrived from Earth, looking tired and annoyed with everyone. He’d barely even paid attention to Bruce and Clark after he’d gotten them off of the hook, the only member of the trio he’d paid attention to was Hal, and even then he had only ruffled his partner’s hair, telling him to get a good night’s sleep. Apparently, John had a lot of experience in dealing with drunk Hal. 

So that had been the first thing that Bruce and Clark had done when they’d finally gotten Hal back home, they’d tucked him into bed, and retreated to the kitchen to wait for him to get up. Except it turned out that Hal didn’t have anything in his apartment that would make waiting for what could be up to ten or twelve hours bearable, so they ended up going shopping. Mainly, they had been searching for coffee. Still, they’d ended up getting groceries for the other man too, since Clark had had a look through Hal’s fridge and discovered nothing in there except a week-old pizza, and, for some reason, a pack of condoms. Clark absolutely refused to leave the Lantern alone in his apartment without any source of sustenance. 

A few hours later, Hal stumbled into the kitchen, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked like a wreck. His brown eyes alighted on the mug of coffee that Bruce held in his hands, and he took a few shuffling steps forward, deftly removing it from Batman’s grip and taking a few short gulps of the liquid. 

“You could have made one for yourself,” Bruce grumbled, to no one apparently, because Clark had rushed over to fuss over Hal. 

The Lantern took a deep satisfied breath when he’d finished and placed the now empty mug back down on the table, right next to Bruce’s hand. Bruce grunted and got up to refill it. “I don’t know what I did to make you guys think that I’m the traitor to the League,” Hal said again, because he was apparently still stuck on whatever ridiculous idea he had concocted in his head, “but it definitely wasn’t me.” 

“Hal,” Clark paused, clearly uncertain as to what to say in response to that. Eventually, he decided on, “We don’t-” but Bruce interrupted him before he could get any further. 

“You have to know that that’s exactly what a traitor would say,” Bruce informed the Lantern because apparently, ruining the first attempt to ask Hal to join them wasn’t enough for him, he had to go for a twofer. “Plus, your argument against the allegation is weak, relying on years of trust, rather than hard evidence. I have to ask, why would we believe you just because you told us you didn’t do it.” 

“Bruce!” Clark cried, horrified, “Hal, we definitely don’t think that you would-” 

Bruce cut him off yet again. “I’m just trying to tell Hal that his logic is terrible. He needs to know that, Clark.” 

Superman groaned, he was rapidly losing control of the situation again, and it was getting more and more likely by the moment that Hal would leave again. He had to do something and quickly. “Bruce,” Clark said loudly so that the other man couldn’t ignore him, “please step outside for a moment, I want to talk to Hal alone.” 

Bruce’s jaw clenched in response, and for a second there, it looked like he might actually refuse to go along with the request, but after just a moment, he slipped out of the room, the door swinging shut behind. 

Clark turned back to Hal. “I think you’re majorly misunderstanding some things.” Not that he was sure how that was possible. 

Hal’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, and Clark had to fight not to be distracted by how adorable that looked. 

“In fact, I think, that you be misunderstanding most things about this situation. At this point, your misunderstandings are built on a base of more misunderstandings.” 

Hal was nodding along like he was following, which was a good sign. “So... you were watching me because you want me to lead the investigation into who the traitor is?” 

Wait. 

What. 

“Ah,” Clark swallowed, he wasn’t really sure how to proceed now, “I think,” he said tactfully, “that recent events prove that investigation isn’t really part of your skillset.” 

Hal’s face fell. 

“Which means of course, that your skillsets lie elsewhere, very important places in fact. By which I mean-” it occurred to Clark that maybe he was having to explain himself too much. “By which I mean... Bruce and I were wondering-” 

“We want to know if you’d join us,” Bruce said, from the doorway. “That was terrible, Kent, I thought you sent me out because you knew how to tell him.” 

“You mean like a threesome?” Hal piped up, like always, he’d taken a swing at understanding the conversation, and had missed the ball by miles. “Because I’d definitely be down for a little double penetration.” 

Clark swallowed. “Maybe we were thinking a little more romantic than that. A lot more romantic. Because we definitely aren’t just looking for a threesome.” 

“Can we still-?” Luckily for Clark’s delicate sensibilities, that was when Bruce started dragging Hal towards the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm worried," Clark said, eyes fixed on Hal's hand as he shoved three, then four fingers into his ass.

"About what, Big Guy?" Hal replied, somehow hitting directly upon Clark's problem without even meaning too. Clark sighed, there was no way that the Lantern wasn't messing with him.

"We could hurt you, honey," he said, even as Hal furrowed his brow in confusion, "you're not made to take two dicks, especially since  Bruce and I are big."

"But-" Hal started, only to be cut off by Bruce.

"We're not going to hurt you, are we Hal? I've heard the rumors, you've done this before."

Clark sighed, he hadn't thought that he would need to tell Bruce to refrain from slut-shaming their boyfriend, but apparently, this was his life now.

"Ugh," he sighed, trying to ignore the way that Hal had turned his puppy dog eyes on him. Maybe he would ask the Lantern to wear his mask in bed; that way Hal wouldn't be able to use any underhanded tactics. "But if it hurts, Hal, even for a moment, I want you to tell us so that we can stop. Please don't just try to power through."

It would, Clark thought, be a hell of a lot easier if he wasn't talking to someone whose job it was to power through things, because if Hal really tried to hide the hurt, they would never be able to tell that it was there.

"Promise me," Clark breathed, sitting down on the bed next to Hal, brushing his hand across the pilot's cheek. "Please."

"I promise," Hal's voice was soft, softer than Clark had ever heard it, and he couldn't resist leaning forward and brushing a sweet kiss over the other man's lips. Hal moaned in response.

* * *

In the end, it had been most comfortable to have Hal face down on the bed, with his ass pointing upwards towards the sky, while Clark spread lube over his own cock. Every other position had ended up as a tangle of limbs, or unviable for other reasons. 

He hadn't been lying when he told Green Lantern that he was big, and Hal squirmed on his dick as he pushed into him painstakingly slowly, moving in inch by inch. Clark was not going to be fast about this, he wanted to give Hal the chance to get used to the feeling of him on his own before they tried adding Bruce to the mix.

"He loves it," Bruce commented from behind them, he was still standing in the doorway, Bruce wouldn't come further inside until they told him that he was needed. He'd said that he just wanted to watch for a little while, which Hal had been a bit disappointed by, but it suited Clark perfectly.

When Clark finally started moving, that was slow too, so slow that it was almost painful, so slow that tears formed on the corners of Hal's eyes as he tried to buck downwards onto Clark's cock. Clark gripped his hips, holding him in place with a stern shake of his head, he knew that Hal's promise hadn't included promising to be good, but really, this was ridiculous.

"If you behave, I'll fuck you hard, but only if you behave." It was only when Hal nodded his agreement that Clark started to move again, only picking up the pace slightly.

But it didn't take long before Hal was moaning for more, begging for Bruce to come over and fuck him as well. "Bruce, please," he cried out, palming his own cock, "I want more, I wanna feel full, please, I need you."

"What do you say, Clark?" Bruce asked, not even bothering to address Hal for the moment. "Do you think that he's ready?"

"Well," Clark hummed, trying to think of a diplomatic way to voice his thoughts, "I think that if we make him wait any longer, he's probably going to get up and leave.

"You know what," Hal groaned, covering his face with his arm, "you two are mean when you gang up on me, I'm starting to regret that I ever agreed to this."

Bruce was on the bed in seconds, sliding up alongside Clark, he had the head of his cock pressed right up against Hal's hole, circling it teasingly as he smirked down at him. "It's a shame that you think that, would you prefer it if I didn't fuck you?"

The Lantern swallowed. "If you don't get your cock in me right now, I will never talk to you again."

"Is there supposed to be a downside to that?"

Clark let out a sigh of relief when Bruce finally slid in alongside him, he did not want their first night in bed together to turn into yet another bickering match.

It was tight, tighter even than Clark had assumed that it was going to be. Still, the pilot was showing no signs of pain (his heart rate was no more elevated than it should have been while having sex), so Clark closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Bruce rubbing up against him.

Bruce groaned at the feeling, and when he started moving, the pace he set was far, far faster than Clark's earlier speed, he seemed to give up all control, slamming into Hal wildly and without remorse. Uncertain, Clark decided to move in tandem. He decided that Bruce must have known what he was doing.

The noises that Hal was making proved that that was the right decision.


End file.
